Secretos de Sangre
by Anna.K-chan
Summary: La nueva visita...tenia un pasado ligado a los Cullen...Edward se comporta bastante extraño...y cada vez se complica mas todo...Nuevo capitulo de esta historia...que proximamente develara mas secretos y los quileutes deberan hacerse presente.
1. La Visitante

"_Secretos de Sangre"_

_Capitulo 1.- "La visitante"._

"_¡El Ave del Paraíso! Rejuvenecida cada siglo, nacida entre las llamas, entre las llamas muertas; tu imagen, enmarcada en oro, cuelga en las salas de los ricos; tú misma vuelas con frecuencia a la ventura, solitaria, hecha sólo leyenda: el Ave Fénix de Arabia." _("El Ave Fénix", Hans Christian Andersen)

La carretera pasaba borrosa por su costado, una mancha sin sentido la envolvía a través de los vidrios del auto pero poco le importaba el lugar, ya estaba bastante nerviosa con lo que pasaría en esa fría mañana para preocuparse por un pueblito perdido entre niebla y lluvia en la península de Olympic, se paso la blanca mano por el rostro, se sentía cansada pero eso era imposible para…bueno…lo que era.

_Solo serán unos días…solo unos días y todo habrá terminado _- se subió el animo como pudo pero fue tan imposible como sentirse cansada.

* * *

Bajaron del volvo envueltos en calientes abrigos, hoy seria un buen día, un día nublado, bastante frío y los Cullen podían ir a la escuela sin que nadie les prestara atención (mas de lo normal) mas que Bella Swan, la novia de Edward.

_Así que dormiste bien?_ – le pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

_Claro que si, tú estabas a mi lado_ – le contesto mientras él pasaba un brazo por su hombro mientras se encaminaban al edificio.

_Ohhh no son lindos???-_ río con ganas tan dulce y armoniosa como siempre lo hacia Alice caminando unos pasos mas atrás que ellos.

_Jajajajajjaajja si te gusta lo empalagoso hermanita…-_ se carcajeo Emmett que venia junto a Rosalie y Jasper que a su vez tenia de la mano a su pequeña esposa.

Bella frunció el ceño y miro sobre su hombro a Emmett, pero siempre le costaba demostrarle su furia a ese inmenso hombre que no se inmutaba por nada.

_ya basta Emmett no ves que la importunas…- _le dijo Rosalie con su sonrisa soberbia y encantadora.

_Si tú lo dices preciosa…_- elevo los hombros y sofoco las carcajadas que deseaba soltar.

_Ya tendrás mas oportunidades Emm _- Edward lo miro de soslayo – nunca te faltan oportunidades de reírte de Bella.

_Lo se… _- río y de pura maldad pensó mas cosas que decirle a ella para que Edward las viera en su cabeza.

_Me las pagaras en la casa Emmett _– lo fulmino con la mirada y le hizo un desprecio.

_Ok…de ahí jugamos hermanito…_- abrazo a Rosalie y entraron todos juntos al edificio.

Se sentaron en sus asientos habituales en la clase de literatura al fondo al lado de la ventana…en el edificio de al lado casi 70 metros mas allá, se sentaba Alice en la clase de algebra…siempre había sido así, por lo menos desde que llegaron a Forks así se veían los dos Cullen por si estaban aburridos o si pasaba cualquier eventualidad podrían hablarse a través de sus pensamientos. Edward y Bella se sonreían mutuamente mientras hablaban de lo que harían después de la escuela…tomarían el auto y viajarían a Port Angels para comprar el libro que deseaba la muchacha y que él con todo gusto le regalaría, todo con tal de verla feliz, aunque fuera una pequeñez y no el mundo que de todas ganas Edward pondría a sus pies.

De repente sintió tristeza en su corazón que hace casi un siglo no latía, miro los ojos tan achocolatados de Bella y evoco sin querer un recuerdo de…de que era??? Oh si, de unos ojos tan dulces y valerosos como los de su Bella…hace ya un mes que una esencia del pasado lo afligía…hace tantos años que había sepultado aquellos ¿hermosos? recuerdos…

_Edward, pasa algo?-_ le tomo la mano al preguntar, como ya estaba acostumbrada el frío de su mano no la asusto.

_No, no cariño… solo un pensamiento…-_ trato de sonreír pero no le salio.

_Malo?-_

_Eh, no… no importa -_

_De alguien que conozco?-_

_Oh…- _dudo

En eso escucho a lo lejos, mas allá del oído mortal un ronronear de un auto…no cualquiera…uno de calidad, uno caro…que se estaciono en el aparcamiento de estudiantes. Se extraño, _"que raro…quien llega en un auto así_?", vio a través de la ventana que Alice también se removía de su asiento al escuchar aquel sonido…_" lo escuchaste?" _le pregunto en su cabeza_, "si, Edward…pero no identifico a su conductor…", "no lo ves?" _le inquirió_ "mmmm, no, pero no creo que sea malo…espera ", "apúrate" _espero a que Alice pesquisara en sus visiones_ "no hay nada, nadie viene a cambiar nuestro destino", "déjame ver!", "uhhhhyyyy si te digo es por que así es, no te metas a revisar mis visiones", "lo siento…", "ves que no hay nada", "puede ser que no sea de nadie que conozcamos" _le insistió_ "ahggg ok…ahora déjame en paz, el maestro viene hacia acá, el tuyo ya esta en la puerta", "esta bien…avísame cualquier cosa…", "cambio y fuera…" _Alice sonrío y_ comenzó _a preocuparse de lo que decía su profesor.

_De verdad te encuentras bien, que haces?_ – Bella le palmeteo la mano para que la tomara en cuenta

_no, nada es Alice que me esta diciendo cosas…_- sonrío esta ves.

_Mmmmm, dile que se calle un poco para que pongas atención a la clase que ya comenzó…_

_Sabes que todo lo que digan ya lo se o lo puedo ver en su mente, no te preocupes tu._

_Jajajajajja ya cállate…_-río por lo bajo

_Shhhhhhhh atención jóvenes hoy hablaremos del contexto social en que se propone a los personajes de Charles Dickens y las extensas críticas hacia el aparato institucional victoriano que los envuelven_…

_Mmmm que complicado_…-dijo Edward con sarcasmo…-_cada tantos años escucho el mismo discurso de un profesor que quiere mostrarse inteligente con palabras difíciles…-_

_Ehhhh…silencio…a mi me interesa, es la primera vez que escucho este tema, así que guárdate tus comentarios socarrones…_

_Ok…- _le iba a contestar cuando sintió un perfume que se acercaba con el viento por el corredor…se pregunto de quien era…era tan exquisito, mas que la misma sangre humana, incluso mas delicioso que el de la sangre de Bella, respiro con dificultad, una tontería pensó si su especie no necesitaba hacerlo…de repente el maestro hablo

_Oh, si, si claro me habían avisado antes de llegar…_-se lo comento a una persona que acababa de entrar, pero Edward no se atrevió a levantar la vista de su banco para saber quien era.- _Muchachos…_-(carraspeo para que todos le prestaran atención- _Quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que se integra a nuestra escuela, su nombre es_…-Edward sin mirar supo que el profesor le daba la palabra al recién llegado-

_Cassandra Walker, un verdadero gusto conocerlos a todos_…- una voz tan melodiosa como un gorrión resonó en la habitación.

Edward levanto la vista con verdadero dolor y asombro en el mismo momento que el profesor le daba la bienvenida y le indicaba su asiento justo delante de Edward y Bella…el único asiento libre que quedaba. La muchacha camino por el corto pasillo con una elegancia poco humana, a Bella le pareció que flotaba, vestía unos jeans oscuros, botas altas estilo pirata y un abrigo a cuadros escocés verde predominante y de finas líneas rojo bermellón, su cabello abundante caía en grandes ondas de un castaño de tonalidades guinda y con algunas mechas anudadas con gran estilo en un pequeño moño en su nuca. Su piel era pálida, tan pálida como la de un ¿vampiro? Pensó la joven Swan extrañada, no por lo extraño de la existencia de seres inmortales, pues amaba a uno. Sino por que nadie le había avisado de la llegada de un visitante…pensó rápidamente en Alice y si había previsto esto…pero realmente le llamo la atención lo sonrosada que se puso al llegar a su asiento, en como se saco con una mortal rapidez su hermoso abrigo y pedía permiso para pasar a Evelyn York (su nueva compañera de banco) sin antes echar una asustada mirada a ella y a Edward…a Edward sobre todo…con sus peculiares ojos castaños que con la leve luz exterior le otorgaba un brillo pardo acuoso…casi casi…" _ámbar?_" sonrío de su pensamiento incongruente y sintió su perfume dulce, le agrado sobremanera aquella muchacha de nombre Cassandra…un nombre tan antiguo como el de Rosalie o el de su propio novio…tan antiguo como el nombre de cualquiera de los Cullen, pero no podía ser verdad…que vampiro (de los que ya había visto, y eran bastantes) se sonrosaban de forma natural al sentirse avergonzados o…tenían graciosas pecas en sus mejillas…que tontería mas grande…sonrío de nuevo de la locura de sus ideas y miro a Edward para calmarse, y tan rápido como apareció su sonrisa se apago al verlo, su cara mostraba tanto dolor y cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza que Bella pensó haberse equivocado de persona, no le cuadraba el malestar de él si hace apenas un minuto atrás todo iba bien.

_-Ey que te ocurre_????- le movió el brazo, la nueva estudiante se irguió en su asiento inmediatamente

_-Na…na…nada_- tartamudeo en susurros, a la muchacha nueva le dio un escalofrío

_-Dime_…-insistió

_-Solo, me siento algo…enfermo…_-al decir esto Edward, noto que la tal Cassandra bajaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en la ventana…bella pensó que estaba apenada por algo aunque no le dio mas importancia.

_-Eso es imposible…ya sabes porque…_

_-Lo se muy bien, eso no se puede olvidar_- le contesto por lo bajo con un tono lúgubre y angustiante.

La hora para él paso tan lenta como cuando Bella no existía en su vida, sentía el aroma de la tal Cassandra Walker, y continuamente bajaba la cabeza y negaba con lentitud…Bella estaba entre prestarle atención a su novio y escuchar un tema tan interesante para ella que le fascinaba la literatura como el que se pronunciaba hoy en clases.

El timbre resonó en toda la escuela y con una perfecta sincronía Edward y Cassandra levantaron sus cabezas y se levantaron de sus asientos, Bella se extraño de aquel movimiento y al segundo Cassandra desaparecía a través de la puerta con una velocidad que le dio la impresión a Bella de que estaba totalmente avergonzada de llegar a una nueva escuela, de nuevo sonrío por verse de "algún" modo reflejada ella misma un año antes llegar en su primer día a la escuela y querer escapar por el miedo que le produjo ser la nueva, se levanto con tranquilidad y miro a Edward que estaba petrificado de pie mirando la puerta del salón…donde ya no quedaba nadie.

_Bueno, ahora si que me dirás que rayos te pasa…toda la hora estuviste sobre las nubes…_-puso una de sus manos en la cintura.

_Es que…_- lo pensó- _debo hacer algo Bella, debo hablar con Alice, te veré en la próxima clase, te parece?_- lo único que quería era ir y confirmar lo que acababa de ver.

_Y luego me dirás que ocurre?-_ le tomo la mano fría.

_Tratare… es algo…complicado cariño_ – salio del salón junto a ella

_Lo intentaras_…

Edward se acerco y le beso la mejilla – _lo intentare_…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caminar con tranquilidad por el pasillo y desaparecer en una carrera imperceptible al ojo humano al dejar atrás a Bella en el pasillo siguiente.

* * *

_La vieron verdad???, díganme que no estoy perdiendo la cordura_- les dijo a sus hermanos que ya estaban apostados entre una muralla y el Aston Martin Vanquish color verde oliva ahumado del año que estaba estacionado en el aparcadero de estudiantes.

_No, aun no…solo la imagen que nos mostraste hace un rato…_- Alice parecía angustiada.

_Pero, pero será ella no…es que no…lo puedo creer…_- Rosalie sonrío con verdadera gana, sus brazos cruzados temblaban de una incomprensible alegría- _Jazz a ti no te parece fabuloso!!!????_

_Si es verdad_…– miro a Edward, luego a Rosalie y le sonrío con gran alegría también – _perdona Ed, pero si es ella…_-suspiro- _estaría más que feliz, no sabes lo feliz que estaría…_

_Si estas feliz, obviamente todos lo sentiremos…Jazz_- respondió algo mordaz para ser Alice.

_Vamos Alice…tu no estarías contenta?_ – le pregunto Rosalie

_No tanto como lo estarían los hermanitos Hale_- susurro mordazmente Emmett.

_OH, no seas celoso Emmett, tu sabes que la queremos como una hermana, es como si fuéramos trillizos…-_ río Rosalie, y Jasper la siguió.

_Ja!, ja!, ja!_- dijo Emmett con ironía.

_Donde estará metida…-_se pregunto en voz alta Edward con preocupación…

_Sabes perfectamente que no se comería a nadie_…- dijo Rosalie sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que miraba el precioso auto delante de ella.

_Será…es que en la imagen que nos diste…lucia algo distinta_- hablo Emmett sacando a Edward y Rosalie de sus propios pensamientos.

_Si, aunque a mi también me pareció distinta_…-sonrío con algo de incredibilidad por ello- _se veía mas hermosa que la ultima vez_…-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja…por lo inapropiado de sus palabras, Rosalie lo miro con alegría, pero se guardo lo que iba a decir.

_Tocan el timbre para volver a clases_…-dijo Alice al escuchar a lo legos el chirriante sonido…- _debemos irnos…_

_Pero no la esperaremos…????-_ dijo Rosalie

_No…su auto sigue aquí, lo mas seguro es que se presentara a todas las clases del día…_-dijo Jasper

_Que lastima, no la veremos Jazz, lo mas seguro es que tenga asignaturas para alguien de la edad de Edward y Alice, no?_

_Mmmmm si eso supongo_ – dijo Jasper mientras se encaminaba junto a Rosalie hacia sus salones, Emmett refunfuñaba tras ellos y Alice camino al mismo ritmo lento de Edward que los seguía mucho más atrás.

_Me pregunto porque se puso Cassandra Walker…por que no uso su nombre…An…_

_No, Alice…no lo digas…_-la miro asustado…- _si lo oye, vendrá…_

_Jajajajajaj vamos si no es el diablo…aunque hay gente que lo cree_ –sonrío al pensarlo

_Si uso ese nombre fue por que… sabia que me asustaría con ello_ – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_No, sino por que ese es su verdadero nombre_- dijo con voz alzada Rosalie desde metros mas adelante.

_No…ese nombre lo odiaba_…-dijo Edward

Pero no pudieron seguir discutiendo por que se dispersaron en sus clases correspondientes.

Cassandra apareció en cada clase de él, siempre lo bastante cerca para sentir su aroma…pero ya se sentía algo mas acostumbrado, pudo parecer mas alegre junto a las conversaciones y miradas de Bella.

Al término de las clases se dirigió con la mayor rapidez que pudo ya que iba con Bella a su lado y se reunió con los demás en el estacionamiento, pero ya el Aston Martin había desaparecido.

_Iras a dejar a Bella antes de ir a casa???-_ pregunto Rosalie, pensando en buscar a Cassandra.

_Eh no, Edward y yo iremos a Port Angels, no se los comento_?- dijo Bella mirándolo

_Iré a casa a la noche…_-miro a Rosalie y luego a Bella – _ahora iré de paseo con Bella._

Como quieras…-dijo Rosalie antes de subir en el jeep de Emmett, Jasper la siguió, Emmett golpeo tanto como con brutalidad como con cariño el brazo de Edward y le dijo.

_Espero que no haya ningún percance…avísanos cualquier cosa…_

_Claro…_-le contesto al momento que Emmett subía en el asiento del conductor.

_Nos vemos…_-dijo Alice antes de saltar como una bailarina graciosa en el asiento de atrás.

Bella se despidió con la mano y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del volvo mientras Edward le cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a paso humano hasta su asiento.

* * *

Emmett condujo por primera vez en su vida inmortal como un humano, estaba preocupado por la llegada de esta inesperada visitante, si era ella quien había llegado…si Edward no se equivocaba, las cosas cambiarían rápidamente en Forks y sobre todo en su familia.

_Cielo, que te ocurre, estas tan callado y realmente me aterra como conduces hoy…_-le dijo con tono suave Rosalie.

_Si Emm, que pasa…_- dijo como soprano su hermana pequeña.

_Solo esta nervioso…cree que las cosas irán peor con…nuestra querida…-_miro Jasper a Alice al notar su cambio de humor- _Cassandra?..._

_Ahora es casi tabú nombrarla como la conocemos Alice???- _refunfuño Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto.

_No, pero ya escucharon a Ed, no quiere que la nombremos como la conocemos…porque…_

_Se nos podría aparecer….uhhhhhh-_dijo con una voz que evocaba las películas de terror que tanto la hacían reír en la televisión, se corrió su rubia y larga cabellera hacia atrás y volvió a mirar por la ventana de adelante sin dejar de escuchar lo que decían los demás….- _esta vez trajo un esplendido auto…no les parece????_- sonrío Rosalie al recordar en Aston Martin, a ella le encantaban los autos de lujo.

_Si, era increíble…aunque el que le vimos hace 2 años tampoco era feo…-_aporto Jasper.

_Ey no hablen de eso ninguno de los dos OK!- _se enojo Alice y los apunto con el dedo a los hermanos Hale.

_de que? de los autos….pero si…- _insistió Rosalie.

_Nooooo, de que la vieron hace 2 años, Ed no lo sabe, y nos ha costado bastante no pensar en ello para que no lo descubra…_- alego con energía la pequeña Cullen.

_Esta bien…pero te recuerdo que solo la vimos un día, eso fue lo que se acordó…eso de vivir en un…_- trato de decir Jasper

_Basta!_ –lo interrumpió Emmett – _dejen de hablar de ella como si nada, es así de simple, Ed y todos nosotros ya tenemos una nueva vida y ella viene a arruinarla_ –vio que Rosalie iba a alegar pero la hizo callar- _no, no trates de defenderla…sabes la cara que pondrá Esme cuando se entere?…_-empezó a subir la voz – _se dan cuenta lo que nuestra madre va a decir… ya recuerdan lo_ _que sufrió con lo que hizo su querida….-_se mordió la lengua- …_esto no es bueno…debemos hacer que vuelva de donde salio…lo antes posible…_

_Pero….Emmett, yo la adoro…y las cosas no son como lo crees…si solo me escucharas…si me dejaras decirte lo que Jazz y yo sabemos…_-trato de decir Rosalie.

_No Rose, no, lo que haya pasado hace 30 años ya nos hizo sufrir _– empezó a subir la velocidad – _Esme y Ed sufrieron muchísimo…no se merecen hacerlo otra vez…cualquiera haya sido la razón que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, nos arruino la vida, y debimos volver a empezar como pudimos…nos costo tanto como dejar de quererla._

_No la quieres?-_dijo en susurros y con la cabeza gacha su esposa.

_Mmm no…y tu y Jazz deberían hacer lo mismo…olvidarse de ella y pedirle que se vaya si los quiere tanto, y aquí se termina el asunto…-_finiquito Emmett y dirigió el auto hacia el porche de la casa.

Entraron en silencio, Esme los recibió con abrazos y besos como todos los días, los noto peleados y tristes.

_Ocurre algo niños, donde esta Edward?..._

_Esta bien, fue con Bella a Port Angels_…-contesto aun en el abrazo de su madre, Alice.

_Entonces que les pasa, algo malo en la escuela…-_se alarmo-_alguien bebió san…_

_No, no, no Esme_…-interrumpí Jasper- _nadie hizo eso…lo que ocurre es que…_-trago saliva innecesariamente solo por reflejo y lo soltó…-_apareció…An_

_

* * *

__Gracias por el libro, es maravilloso, pero te dije que yo tenia el dinero para comprarlo…-_dijo Bella ya en el auto de camino a Forks

_No es nada, tu sabes que me gusta verte feliz_…-dijo distraído mirando para todos lados mientras manejaba.

_Y…me contaras de donde viene?...-_lo miro de soslayo.

_Que dices…-_frunció el ceño y la miro

_Mmmmm me refiero a la tal Cassandra, es un vampiro no?, aunque bastante extraña…se sonrojo no es así?._..-Bella se hacia sus preguntas casi para si misma, pero no noto la sonrisa torcida que Edward hizo al hablar de sonrojo de la nueva estudiante – _y esos ojos…no son como de los vampiros que conozco…no eran ni rojo…lo que diría que no bebe sangre humana pero sus ojos tampoco eran ámbar como los de los Cullen o sea que no sigue sus mismas reglas…_

_Muy observadora Bella…_-sonrío al verla

_Entonces…tengo razón???, es así como pienso…OH me encantaría que hoy leyeras lo que hay en mi cabeza…_.-frunció el ceño y se miro las piernas.

_Lo que piensas…-_de repente se le ocurrió algo…como no lo pensó antes, había escuchado lo que pensaba la tal Cassandra???? No, no era así, era tan muda mental como lo era su novia…pero eso si que no podía ser…él podía saber lo que ella pensaba…por lo menos….antes era así…- _Cariño debo dejarte aquí…_-se estaciono afuera de la casa de Charlie – _te veré mañana, te parece…?_

_Por que mañana?_

_Es que Carlisle me pidió que lo acompañara a cazar…_

_Pero cuando te lo dijo?_

_Cuando comprabas el libro_…

_OH, esta bien…-_ se acerco y lo beso, salio del auto ya que Edward no dijo nada – _espero que las cosas vayan bien, me avisaras si pasa algo?_

_Claro…_-la miro por la ventanilla del copiloto, cerro la puerta y echo andar el auto cuando se aseguro que Bella entro a la casa.

Condujo a toda velocidad, el estomago se le revolvía…la volvería a ver…lo presentía…su olor, sus pecas que le daban la apariencia de una muchachita, su cabello que había crecido considerablemente, su…extraño sonrojo que jamás había visto, al igual que esos ojos de un color tan perfecto y maravilloso…negó con la cabeza, ahora existía Bella, la amaba a ella…pero entonces por que se híper ventilaba por alguien que no veía hace mas de 30 años…

-_No puede ser…_- se enfilo por el camino de los Cullen y aparco al lado de los otros autos, el de Carlisle ya estaba apostado. Puso la alarma y con la rapidez de un vampiro entro en la casa.

Entro y miro a todos lados, se dirigió al living y los vio a todos sentados…

_No se ha aparecido aun hijo_…-dijo Carlisle sentado al lado de Esme.

_Yo…no_…-trato de decir.

_Tranquilo querido, sabemos que estas preocupado…nos lo han dicho tus hermanos…ella se ira apenas le hablemos…_-dijo con decisión Esme.

_Sssi…_-dijo con tristeza Edward….quería que se fuera así de rápido?

Esperaron toda la noche, pero ni rastro de la visitante…

- _Es posible que fuera un alcance de nombres, que en realidad ella no este aquí en Forks o que solo vino de paso???- _dijo Esme arreglando innecesariamente los cuadros de la familia que se esparcían sobre la chimenea.

_No, era ella…lo se…-_dijo Edward sentado en el sillín del piano, pero sin inspiración para tocar.

_Hoy es sábado, quizás se aparezca durante el día_…-dijo Rosalie mirando todavía por la ventana y jugando distraídamente con su relicario con el escudo de la familia enlazado en su cuello.

_debo ir a ver a Bella, se despertara en media hora…- _ya había amanecido y quería hacerla sentir bien, a pesar de que por su lado sentía una gran espina que se removía en su corazón de piedra.

_te avisaremos si aparece…- _le dijo Alice que se levanto de la silla en la cual jugaba ajedrez con Jasper.

_si_…"_acompáñame al auto Alice"-_le dijo por pensamiento, ella asintió, salieron al aire libre, la mañana volvía a ser fría y gris.

"_que ocurre…"_

"_no la viste en tus visiones, no es así"_

"_no…"_

"_Alice, no pude oír que pensaba…fue como Bella"_

"_en serio…es raro, desde siempre pudiste hacerlo"_

"_hace años que no pienso en su voz…pero aun así no puede ser que desaparezca sus pensamientos teniéndola tan cerca"_

"_lo único que podemos hacer es esperar…cuando la veamos…sabremos que hacer"_- lo abrazo y lo despidió con la mano cuando Edward salio con el auto rumbo a casa de Bella.

* * *

Apareció a eso de las 10 de la mañana a través de la ventana, pero ella ya estaba haciendo la cama, bañada y vestida.

_Que temprano has venido…ya fue Cassandra a tu casa??_- pregunto tratando de parecer tranquila.

_No, Rosalie la esta esperando apostada en la puerta…_-dijo pareciendo despreocupado.

_Rose es muy amiga de ella?._..-pareció extrañada de que Rosalie apreciara a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

_Eh, si…pero hablemos de otra cosa…quieres tener un día humano hoy, viendo películas…_-le sonrió

_Siiiii me encantaría…_-lo abrazo por el cuello y fueron a la cocina para empezar el día "humano "de Bella.

Todo el día lo envolvieron sus propios pensamientos…pero gracias a que su cerebro vampirico era bastante perceptivo pudo tomarle la suficiente atención a Bella para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

* * *

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y el crepúsculo comenzaba a verse a la distancia, respiro con dificultad de un modo que era tan humano como ella no lo era, subió los escalones de la entrada y toco el timbre…bajo los escalones arrepintiéndose de haber aparecido, se disponía a marcharse cuando alguien grito en el umbral de la puerta…

_ANNABELLE!!!!!!!!!!_ - el grito de perfecta armonía y emoción de Rosalie resonó por todo lo ancho de la residencia Cullen.

_Rose…_-se giro al susurrar el nombre de su gran amiga y se vieron por fin cara a cara…

Alice apretó el número de rediscado de Edward al segundo de sentir el timbre de la puerta mientras su hermana corría al encuentro de la visita, vio todo a través de la ventana con aflicción.

_Edward…_- dijo un milisegundo después de que le contesto…- _Anne esta aquí…._

Continuara…

* * *

Luego de este primer capitulo...espero que les hayan entrado ganas de seguir leyendo...

en el proximo capitulo veremos quien es este personaje y que relacion tiene con los Cullen...

un abrazo inmenso...

de despide atentamente y regresando a la escritura de fic que no retomaba hace años...

Anna.K-Chan


	2. La otra Cullen

"Secretos de Sangre"

Capitulo 2: "La otra Cullen"

Edward se levanto del mullido sillón con tanta rapidez que Bella perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre donde hace un segundo estaba su novio…

_Edward!!!...-_le inquirió con algo de molestia…pero él no la escucho, estaba pendiente de lo que en ese minuto le comunicaba Alice.

…_.Anne esta aquí…acaba de tocar el timbre, Rose ya fue a su encuentro…debes venir…ahora…-_ cortaron al mismo tiempo.

_Lo siento Bella…Alice necesita urgente que vaya a casa…-_se inclino y beso con suavidad sus tibios y humanos labios…- _te veré mas tarde…debo…correr…_-se encamino a la puerta de la cocina pero Bella lo siguió y lo encaro.

_Ella ya esta en tu casa????...si es así quiero ir contigo_…-se apoyo en una de las sillas.

Edward quedo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, no se atrevió a mirarla…no temía que Cassandra bebiera su sangre…no, Bella había sido muy perspicaz al notar el color de los ojos de la extraña…quizás…solo quizás en el fondo de su corazón, solo quería tener aunque fuera un minuto…la oportunidad de verla sin la interferencia de nadie mas…de ningún pensamiento que lo alejara de tener todos sus sentidos puestos en…Cassandra. Suspiro y la miro a los ojos…

_Por que deseas ir conmigo amor…????...volveré mas tarde, te lo juro…_

_Es que…me gustaría conocerla…si es amiga de tu familia…bueno, quiero conocerlos a todos…tan solo eso…además parece…mmmm no se, amable?- _se sonrojo, era tal cual como lo dijo…la muchachita de ojos extraños le agrado tanto como cuando conoció a los otros Cullen…quería ella misma caerle bien para tener la aprobación de todos…quizás la extraña podría convencer a Edward de la importancia de convertirla pronto antes de que los Vulturis vinieran a verificar su transformación.

_Bella, no se cuanto se quede…pero apenas pueda te la presentare…_

_Pero por que no ahora que esta en tu casa…le dejare una nota a Charlie de que no volveré tarde…no le importara…_- se acerco a él…-_por favor…_

…_esta bien…-_Bella sonrío al tiempo que Edward la tomada de los hombros- _pero no te quedaras mas de una hora…-_Bella iba a alegar…-_no, esa es la condición…_-ella tomo aire y asintió…-_ve ahora a escribirle una nota a Charlie…_-Bella se encamino al segundo piso- …_y claro que se lo tomara a mal que te vayas a mi casa…ya no le agrado después de…lo que paso entre tu y yo…_-Bella subía los escalones…-_pero…adonde vas!!!_

_E_spérame un segundo, _si…me voy a cambiar de ropa…_

_Porque???...-_se acerco a la escalera…

_Bueno, por que no quiero dar una primera mala impresión_…-elevo los hombros y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Edward sonrío con tristeza…Bella siempre estaba preocupada de lo que no debía, estaba seguro de que a "ella" no le importaría como Bella estaba vestida…Cassandra podía tener el mejor gusto en moda del mundo…(recordó que eso jamás debía de salir de su boca frente a Alice)…pero era buena…amable…y siempre cariñosa…que raro…de alguna forma las dos se parecían…siempre preocupadas de no hacer sentir mal a nadie…siempre mostrándose mas humildes de lo que deberían ser…siempre elogiando la belleza de otros y subestimando la propia…como no se dio cuenta antes…como?

_Bien estoy lista…nos vamos…-_bajo a los 10 minutos, con unos jeans, botas para la lluvia, y el sweter mas decente que encontró en su armario…lamentablemente jamás se podría comparar a la vestimenta que traía su nueva compañera la mañana anterior, así que suspiro y se elogio lo que mas pudo con tal de que la chica de ojos extraños la quisiera por lo menos un poquito como Alice lo hacia.

_Te ves preciosa…vamos_- sonrío con cariño, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al auto.

Llegaron 15 minutos mas tarde, Bella trato de entablar conversación, pero se le revolvía el estomago de tan solo pensar si se caerían bien…Edward se bajo del auto apenas aparcaron frente la casa, con la velocidad de un águila busco el Aston Martín de la muchacha pero no estaba, de pronto se sintió derrotado…quizás solo estuvo unos segundos…quizás…(y se horrorizo al pensarlo) Esme la había corrido de la casa…no, no…se negó a creerlo…Alice hubiera llamado…se despejó de sus turbios pensamientos y le abrió la puerta a Bella sin que ella notara su dilema interno.

_Tranquila querida…ella…no es mala…ni tampoco como Rose_…-río.

_Uhhhhffffff, eso me alivia algo_…-río por lo bajo ya que posiblemente los oídos vampiricos de adentro la oyeran desde ahí….Edward río con ganas y antes de llegar al primer escalón de la entrada Alice apareció.

_Hola…_-dijo mirando para adentro y luego rápidamente a los dos…-_esta adentro…Rose y Jazz la tienen sofocada con tanto abrazo…Emmett refunfuña en silencio en una esquina y …Esme…bueno, ella esta sentada en una esquina del sillón rígida como una piedra_…-los miro otra ves –_por que se demoraron tanto? Te llame hace mas de media hora_…-Edward movió la cabeza señalando a Bella- _ohhh, te ves muy bonita Bella…mmmm ya hablaremos de tu sentido de la moda mas rato si?_- Bella frunció el ceño y Edward golpeo con suavidad el brazo de su hermana…-_bien bien pasen que hacen ahí parados!!!, esto no puede estar mas tenso…_

Bella entro primero en eso Alice pensó con el fin de que su hermano la escuchara…

"_Por que la trajiste!!!!! Quieres arruinarlo todo!!!!!"_

"_Claro que no, ella insistió!!!!"_

"_OH, se me olvidaba que no eres lo bastante fuerte para detener a una muchachita mortal de 17 años, con 52 kilos de peso…es impensable!!!"- _grito mentalmente con sarcasmo.

"_Salgamos de esto pronto…vamos entra ya!"_

Cerraron la puerta y Bella camino tras Edward con lentitud…tal como dijo Alice Emmett estaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina cerca de la ventana y Esme rígida en un brazo de un sillón, solo movía los dedos por un pañuelo se seda blanco… en cambio los únicos que hablaban con gran alegría eran los hermanos Hale sentados en un sillón apretujando al medio a…

_Annabelle…_-hablo entre emocionado y dolorido Edward al verla ahí sentada, con su piel lozana y tan blanca como el mármol, con sus pecas de muchachita rebelde asomándose entre sus cabellos ondulantes cayendo libre esta vez por su espalda, con su blusa azul de organza, sus pantalones ajustados negros y sus largas botas a juego…esta se levantó al instante y por fin…se vieron el uno al otro, Edward sonrío anonadado por la hermosura que no había perdido desde la ultima vez que la vio sino que se había acrecentado por 100, trago saliva innecesariamente mientras ella se sonrojaba con un color rosa brillante delicioso e imposible para un inmortal…ella lo miraba nerviosa jugando con sus dedos parada a no mas de un metro de él…

_Edward…_-pestañeo…- _que…que gusto volver a verte_…-trato de bajar su mirada…pero no pudo, sus ambarinos ojos la atraían como la primera vez que se vieron…el momento para ellos se alargo una eternidad mientras se observaban con curiosidad, hasta que Bella hablo.

_Hola…mi nombre es Bella Swan…soy la novia de Edward…_-le tendió la mano acercándose hasta estar frente a frente, todos se levantaron en un milisegundo esperando un estupido y poco probable accidente…pero Annabelle le dio la mano con cariño por fin apartando su vista del joven Cullen.

_Cassandra Walker…encantada_…-dijo mostrando una espectacular y calida sonrisa.

_No, no es así…su nombre es Annabelle…Annabelle Cullen_- Rosalie a un costado de la invitada le dijo con tono cortante a Bella quien soltó la mano de la muchacha al escuchar su verdadero nombre.

_La asustas Rose…lo siento, se me olvida a veces con tantos nombre que he tenido…_-se disculpo incluso con su rostro apenado…-_por favor siéntate…-_Bella se sentó al lado de Esme y esta inmediatamente la estrecho hacia si con un brazo, Annabelle lo noto y se sentó algo abrumada, los demás volvieron sus posiciones y Edward aun absorto en el rostro de la muchacha, se desprendió de sus pensamientos y se sentó al lado de Bella, frente a la invitada.- _mi nombre es Cassandra Walker…bueno, lo era cuando era humana…a los años de convertirme, pase a llamarme Annabelle…_

_Rosalie dijo Cullen…también te adopto Carlisle??...-_Esme miro a Bella de reojo cuando hablo.

_OH, por un tiempo si…luego hice mi camino…creo_…-sonrío encantadoramente otra vez.- _por que no lo dejamos en Annabelle_ _Walker…o si quieres Anne, es mas corto y la gente puede creer que es diminutivo de Cass"ann"dra…te parece?_

_Si…_-sonrío y se sintió algo incomoda de ser la única que hablara con la invitada.

_Carlisle ya sabe que estoy aquí_???- pregunto con inocencia la forastera…

_Si, ya le avise_…-contesto Alice sentándose en el suelo a los pies de Bella.

_Te quedaras mucho tiempo…?-pregunto Bella, todos los ojos se fijaron en Anne._

En eso se abrió la puerta y entro Carlisle…todos se pusieron de pie…

_Carlisle_…- Anne se adelanto unos pasos y le sonrío…

_Cordero!!!!-_ sonrío con animo y la abrazo de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo…Rosalie se alegro por el recibimiento de su padre.

_cordero????-_ pregunto Bella en un susurro a Edward.

_OH, lo siento Bella querida no te vi…jajajajjaja_- aun abrazado a Anne Carlisle la miro…- _si, cada una de mis hijas tiene un sobrenombre, Rosalie es "gatita", Alice es "colibrí" y Anne, bueno Anne es "cordero"…_

_por mi cabello, hace bastantes años atrás lo tenía mas corto, y mis rulos eran más evidentes que ahora…_

_te ves maravillosa cordero…mírate que linda te ves!!!...- _la hizo girar, Edward los miro a los dos con cariño.

_Bella preguntaba a Annabelle hasta cuando se quedaría_…- dijo Esme algo molesta.

_Mmmmm, si es…es verdad…_- Anne le hecho un leve vistazo a Edward antes de hablar- _solo estaré un mes aquí_…

_Que?...- _dijo Jasper…-_tan poco????...pero si te inscribiste en la escuela…_-Anne camino aun enlazada por el brazo de Carlisle hasta el sillón donde Jasper y Rosalie los siguieron al mismo lugar, los demás volvieron a sus asientos anteriores.

_Si me inscribí fue para verlos un tiempo más antes de marcharme…_

_Adonde?..._-dijo Bella

_Me quedo de interna en un monasterio Tibetano…-_sonrío al ver a Bella algo confundida…

_Pero Anne_…-dijo angustiada Rosalie.

_Hace unos 6 años llegue a China, vague mucho tiempo ahí hasta que me encontré con unos…extraños vampiros…que solo podía identificar por instinto supongo…tenían extrañas características…por ejemplo sus ojos eran casi humanos…me dijeron que ellos estaban de vacaciones…de donde??? Bueno de un monasterio escondido entre las montañas mas lejanas y escabrosas del Tíbet donde unos raros monjes vampiro enseñaban una nueva forma de vida que a la larga te cambiaba incluso la apariencia, comían diferente…mucho mas que los Cullen…si tenias habilidades extras a los del común vampirico, como Alice o Jasper_ …–evito nombrar mucho a Edward- _…podías mejorarlas un 200%...era increíble…no lo creí hasta que llegue allá…cada vez que llegan las vacaciones de verano les dan la oportunidad a los novicios para que vuelvan al mundo real…pero es una prueba de fortaleza y de verdadero cambio…para aplicar lo enseñado en el templo…este año el jefe del monasterio, me a preguntado si deseo quedarme para siempre con ellos…como interna…_

_Y aceptaste…-dijo Edward con dolor en su garganta._

_Si…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos…_

Se miraron por unos momentos hasta que Edward se levanto…

_Ya es hora de llevar a casa a Bella…_

_Pero…_

_Quedamos en eso cariño…_

_Esta bien…-_también se levanto y le tendió otra vez la mano a Anne…-_espero verte el lunes en clases…y podamos conversar algo…_

_Por supuesto querida…también fue para mi un gusto…saber que Edward eligió tan bien…-_ se acerco y la abrazo…Edward las miro apenado…

_Vamos…_-dijo él

_Si…adiós nos vemos…- _Bella se despidió de todos y salieron hacia el auto.

_Te piensas quedar aquí…???-_dijo Esme con rostro severo.

_No, no te preocupes…arrendé una cabaña camino arriba, solo por el mes…te aseguro que luego me voy…- _

_Ven Anne por que no vamos a conversar arriba_…-Rose la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la escalera…

_Quizás ya es hora también de marcharme…-_le dijo en voz baja…

_No, tenemos mucho que hablar…-_dijo Jasper tras ellas, subieron al segundo después.

_No te molestes Esme estoy seguro que cumplirá su palabra_…-dijo Emmett

_Volvió no, eso demuestra que no cumplió su promesa_…- respondió Esme

_Eso fue hace 30 años, solo quiere despedirse_…-dijo Alice acariciando el cabello de su madre…- _estoy segura que Edward no dejara que estropee todo…_

_No si interfieren los gemelos Hale_…-gruño Emmett.

_Por favor…no nos alteremos si aun no ocurre nada…-_pidió con tono calmado Carlisle…

_Tu y yo hablaremos después…me juraste que serias neutro y apenas entras se te derrite el corazón_…-le interpelo Esme con molestia a su marido.

_Amor…tu sabes como adoro a cada una de mis niñas…y a ella no la veo desde hace muchísimo…por favor no te molestes por un viejo corazón de abuelita…_-la abrazo y sonrío al ver que la convencía.

_Esta bien…pero pobre todos si comete alguna imprudencia…_

_Tu también la quieres en el fondo de tu corazón…verdad…_

_Pero me decepciono de la peor manera…y por más que la quiera, no puedo perdonarla._

_Es linda…es buena como tu dijiste_…-dijo Bella sentada en el auto afuera de la casa de Charlie.

_Si…es buena…_-aun miraba al frente.

_Te da pena que se marche?...-_

_Eh…supongo_…-mintió en realidad si su corazón hubiera latido ahora estaría muerto por la tristeza.

_Jazz y Rose lo están…_

_Ellos se han considerado desde siempre como…trillizos_…-sonrío – _aunque Anne difiera con su cabellera castaña rojiza con los otros, de cierta manera tienen un gran parecido o no?_

_Es verdad…tienen algo en común…así como tu, Alice y Emmett…-_frunció el ceño antes de preguntar- _por que Esme, Alice y Emmett son mas reacios con ella???.._.- Edward la miro a los ojos pensando en que decir sin contar demasiado.

_Alice y Emmett son unos niños, creo que le tienen celos por como se comportan Jazz y Rosalie con ella…pero la quieren…Emmett sobre todo…antes siempre estaban compitiendo y él se encargaba de sobreproterla, era mas hermano mayor con ella de como es con los demás…_

_Pero ahora no es así…ni siquiera la miro…_

_No puedo contar mucho Bella, solo puedo decirte que no esperábamos su llegada…_

_Y Esme, la note molesta, nunca la había visto así…_

…(suspiro antes de responder)…_hace 30 años ocurrió algo…bastante malo…muy muy malo…_- miro hacia la casa, con el fin de no mirar a la cara a Bella y no demostrar lo triste que se sentía-… _Anne se marcho, viajo por todo el mundo…aunque crean que no lo se, se que Rose y Jazz la han visto de ves en cuando…pero no digo nada, por que ellos en realidad la aman de corazón…pero mi madre…aunque también la quiere a rabiar…-_suspiro otra vez- …_no perdona lo que ocurrió por ese entonces…_

_Entonces Anne hizo eso tan malo, no?, por que o sino jamás Esme se hubiera molestado._

_No puedo decirte más…solo que no juzgues a Anne así como así…lo que suponen que hizo…no es tan así como creen…_

_Tu sabes la verdad…???-_lo miro buscando su mirada.

_Ya es hora de que una pequeña mortal se vaya a la cama…_

_Nos veremos mañana…???_

_No quieres que nos veamos arriba???_

_Creo que a ti te gustaría mucho tener la oportunidad de hablar un rato con tu hermana_- Edward se exalto un poco al escuchar eso…

_Con Rosalie, o Alice???_

_No tonto con Anne…obviamente_…-salio del auto luego de besarlo con amor.-_nos vemos mañana…llámame para decirme a que hora vendrás….disfruta la noche y mándale saludos a Annabelle, dile que me gusto mucho conversar con ella._

_OK…_-fue lo único que articulo decir…se despidió con la mano y se enfilo por el camino hasta su casa.

Mientras conducía pensaba en lo ocurrido hace tan solo 2 horas…había visto a Anne, Carlisle la había llamado como antes…Bella la había llamado hermana de Edward…le dio vueltas a esto…hermana…hermana…jamás fue para él una hermana…siempre fue Anne…su querida…Anne.

Entro a la casa de los Cullen con lentitud…aun pensando miles de cosas…en eso Rosalie y Jasper bajaron junto a Anne por las escaleras.

_Y los demás…_-pregunto Edward a sus hermanos.

_Aprovecharon de ir a cazar…así que nos quedamos con Anne un rato, pero ella quiere ir a su casa…_

_A donde te estas quedando_…-le pregunto sereno.

_En una cabaña, cerca de la cascada, camino arriba_…-contesto Anne con dulzura

_Andas en auto…????_

_Mmmm no, lo deje en casa…creo que no había necesidad de traerlo o si?, así que me iré corriendo…llegare en un segundo…_

_Pensé que te quedaría más tiempo conversando con los muchachos…_

_Eso queremos…_-contestaron al unísono los gemelo Hale

_Los otros volverán pronto solo fueron al bosque al otro lado del rió y solo me están dando la oportunidad de verlos un rato antes de su regreso_…- tomo de las manos a los Hale y sonrío…-_pero ya debo irme, ya quedamos en vernos en mi casa temprano así que quédense tranquilos, esta bien???_

_Si…_-contestaron los dos de mala gana.

_OK, ya me voy_…-los beso en las mejillas y se encamino a la puerta.

_Espera…te acompaño_…-dijo Edward sin pensarlo, sus Hermanos se sonrieron entre ellos.

_No es necesario…_-dijo algo apenada.

_No es molestia…vamos…-_le abrió la puerta de la casa y salieron, hacia algo de frío pero no les importo…

_De veras no es necesario llego en 2 minutos_…

_Pensé que podríamos caminar…como lo hacíamos antes_…-dijo caminando a su lado, ella asintió.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos siguiendo el lago…hasta que los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo…

_Bella es muy bonita…_

_Me alegro que vinieras..._

Se miraron Edward rió y Anne se sonrojo…

_Como haces eso????...como es posible que te sonrojes????...-_ le dijo mirándola mientras caminaban.

_Es practica supongo…en el monasterio te enseñan a ser mas humano…y algo humano es sonrojarse no???._

_Pero para un vampiro es imposible, solo la ponzoña corre por nuestras venas…no sangre_…

_El maestro, dice que podemos hacer lo que queramos…somos inmortales, con sus enseñanzas incluso hemos llegado a hacer que nuestra misma ponzoña juegue el rol de la sangre perdida…te parece una tontería????_-lo miro con sus extraños ojos. Edward quedo absorto en ella.

_No, es…realmente interesante_.

_Ahora yo preguntare…_

_Esta bien…_

_Como lo haces para no querer tomar la sangre de Bella…para besarla…-_frunció el ceño al decir esto, Edward sonrío por su expresión…-…_y no matarla…_

_Supongo que es por que mi…amor por ella es mas fuerte que el instinto asesino…_

_OH…es obvio…-_sonrío con tristeza.

_De veras te quedaras solo un mes_…???

_Guardas alguna esperanza de que me vaya antes-rió por lo bajo, _Edward negó con energía_…_- _tranquilo, se que no soy bienvenida…por lo menos para la mayoría….te aseguro que no hare daño a nadie, en especial a Bella…solo quiero ver a mis hermanos y a Carlisle unos días, antes de…perderlos para siempre_.- bajo la cabeza…Edward tembló…por un reflejo muy muy antiguo se planto frente a ella y tomo con cariño entre sus manos el perfecto rostro triste de Annabelle…

_No, no guardo esperanza de que te marches, ni quiero que te alejes de mi familia…ni menos que nada creo que le harás daño a bella…tu…_-suspiro con la sensación de un revoltijo en su estomago, la miro a sus profundos ojos cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro…- _tu siempre has sido el mejor vampiro que a habitado este planeta…siempre has sido buena, y lo que ocurrió en el pasado…_-trago saliva…-_jamás debí permitir que te desterraran, que te alejaran de mis bra…_

_No lo digas…- _se alejo con infinita rapidez…-_eso, eso ya no importa_…-estaba temblando de pies a cabeza…- _no vengo a…separarte de Bella…vengo a despedirme…eso es todo, tu debes seguir tu camino y yo el mío…lo hecho hace 30 años ya esta…te pedí que no me acompañaras…ahora déjame sola…_-se encamino a paso torpe para un inmortal por entre el espeso bosque…y no se vio mas.

Edward gruño con rabia, no por lo dicho por ella, sino por su estupida actitud…Anne no haría nada para separarlo de Bella nunca había sido su estilo, era él el que no podía dejar salir esos sentimientos…no podía dejar entrever ni a su familia ni mucho menos a Bella…el amor que sentía por Annabelle…eso era pasado, desde el día que se marcho la muchacha, intento bloquear sus sentimientos…en especial frente a Esme…pero siempre en secreto la recordaba, Bella…a Bella la amaba, era un amor tan grande…pero por Anne también quedaba de eso…pero no debía revelar nada, eso…eso era una promesa.

_Porque viene???? repítelo por favor???-_ dijo Rosalie apoyada en el volvo.

_Ahhhggg Rose ya te lo dije, Anne llamo y la invito_…-dijo Jasper apoyado a su lado en el auto.

_Nos invito a los dos…_

_No, invito a todos…y como obviamente no todos irían, solo quedamos Tu, Edward, Alice, Emmett y yo._

_Crees que irán Alice y Emmett???_

_Eso dijeron, pero mas tarde, llegaran en el jeep._

_Aun no entiendo que rayos tiene que ver Bella…_

_Tu y yo dijimos que si, Emmett …bueno lo arrastraste tu, Edward dijo que encantado iría, pero mi Alice dijo que no vendría si Bella no estaba presente._

_Ja! Lo siento Jazz pero Alice a veces es insufrible…_

_Mira quien habla…_

_Crees que Edward quería que Bella viniera…por que él no lo propuso…_

_Edward quería venir…lo sentí…anda muy nervioso desde que Anne llego…_

_Eso es bueno…_

_Pero no puede evitar que vaya su novia…Anne siempre a sido buena anfitriona…_

_Lo aprendió de Esme_

_Si, de Esme._

_Que piensas que paso anoche cuando Ed fue a dejarla?…_

_No creo que haya terminado muy bien…lo sentí bastante disgustado…_

_Pero no me calza…por que yo también note lo feliz que se puso al saber que Anne también quería que fuera de visita a su casa._

_Es verdad…pero lamentablemente no leo la mente querida, solo siento sus emociones, y las emociones aunque provengan de inmortales, son tan confusas como las humanas…_

_Hablando de humana, cuanto se tardara la pequeñaaaaa Bella en salir, ya lleva como 20 minutos…_

_Tranquila, Ed la esta apurando adentro, pero no puede hacer mucho si Charlie esta ahí…seria bastante descortés, y él no quiere ser mas mal mirado por Charlie luego de que Ed dejo botada y con el corazón roto a Bella meses atrás…nuestro amado hermano esta a prueba._

_mmmmm…le iría mejor con un vampiro, por que tanto alboroto con una humana si tiene a una preciosa vamp…_

_shhhhh ya vienen!!!..._

_Pero si Bella no oirá…_

_Pero Ed si, así que hablamos mas tarde…_

_Buenos días muchachos…_

_Hola Bella…_-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_Nos vamos_…-dijo Edward mirándolos algo disgustado, los otros dos lo notaron y en silencio subieron en el asiento trasero, mientras Edward le abría la puerta a Bella y luego se dirigía al asiento del conductor…

_Anne fue muy amable en invitarme_…-dijo Bella, Rose le iba a responder de mala manera cuando Edward se adelanto

_Ella siempre es muy cortes…le has caído bien…por eso te quiere con nosotros allá_…-miro fugazmente a Rose con el ceño fruncido y Rosalie prefirió callar.

Llegaron al rato a una inmensa cabaña al borde del lago, tan elegante como las casas fuera de Forks…

Anne los esperaba en la puerta, todos se bajaron del auto al tiempo que los miraba con una despampanante sonrisa…Edward quedo por un minuto paralizado al acercarse a ella para saludarla…

_Buenos días queridos…no saben lo maravillosamente feliz que me siento por tenerlos aquí…adelante no se queden ahí, por favor_…- los invito a pasar abrazando a sus hermanos, a Bella la beso en la mejilla cuando iba entrando y cuando Edward se acerco, los dos se miraron en lo que pareció una eternidad, él no sabia si darle un beso en la mejilla, abrazarla o simplemente pasar…se decidió en tomarle la mano izquierda y llevársela a los labio con real cariño.

_Gracias por invitarnos…-_sonrío al tiempo que soltaba lentamente la mano besada.

_Es…es un placer…-_tartamudeo como cualquier mortal al momento que un fuerte color escarlata le pintaba las mejillas…nadie alcanzo a percibirlo mas que él que también se estremeció al verla tan hermosa parada a tan pocos centímetros de su abrazo.

A Bella le maravillo la simplicidad y elegancia que decoraba el lugar…igual al estilo de los Cullen…no solo su gusto por la decoración, la moda, y la amabilidad correspondía a la familia, sino también lo rebuscada de sus palabras…sonrío al recordar como los saludos…Anne paso por su lado y le dijo…

_Te gusta…la elegí precisamente por que tiene algo del gusto de Esme…no te parece?_

_Sii, eso mismo pensaba…_

_Esme la enseño muy bien_…- dijo Jasper sonriente…

_OH Dios…hablando de Esme, por favor tomen asiento…Bella querida deseas tomar algo???...estoy siendo la peor anfitriona del planeta…_-dijo avergonzada, Edward le sonrío al sentarse en un precioso sillón blanco al lado de Bella.

_Mmmm tienes jugo?_

_Claro que si…de naranja…_

_Si, gracias_…

Anne se demoro menos de un segundo en traerlo…se sentó luego en un silloncito a juego del anterior y los miro a todos.

_Veo que los demás no quisieron venir_…-trato de sonreír despreocupada.

_No, cariño, te equivocas_…-dijo rápidamente Rose- _Emmett y Alice vendrán mas tarde…pero vendrán…Carlisle tratara de venir pero tuvo una emergencia en el hospital…y…_

_Entiendo que Esme no quisiera aceptar mi invitación…-_bajo la mirada…Edward quería arrodillarse a su lado y tratar de consolarla pero en cambio le pidió mentalmente a su hermano que lo hiciera, rápidamente Jasper se sentó al lado se Anne y le acaricio los cabellos.

_Mi pequeña hermana_…-sonrío- _tratemos de pasar una velada agradable…sabes bien que no vendría…pero eso no significa que te quiera menos…_-ella asintió y levanto la mirada…

_Supongo que en lo primero tienes razón…en lo ultimo dudo bastante…pero no importa…hoy debe ser un lindo día, ustedes están aquí…Bella…me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir…_

_De veras muchas gracias por invitarme…_

_Quieres recorrer la casa…si bien no es mía…es bastante bonita…_

_Si_…-se levanto junto a los demás y comenzaron el tour por la propiedad.

Recorrieron los tres grandes cuartos del primer piso…que le resultaron a Bella mas lindos que cuando le había echado la primera mirada…subieron al segundo piso y en ella había solo un cuarto inmenso…tan acogedor como el resto de la casa…solo que en este habían cosas de Anne ordenadas por todos lados…Bella se adelanto y miro un pequeño piano al lado del gran ventanal que tenia la vista al lago…

_Tocas???...-_ paso su mano en el instrumento tan lustroso como el piano de su novio.

_Si, algo_…-sonrío

_Como que algo, eres mucho mejor que yo, y eso que yo comencé inmediatamente después de convertirme…era lo único que me tranquilizaba y me permitía no pensar en la sed…-_contó Rose al tiempo que Bella la miraba asombrada de escuchar un relato de su parte que no hablara de lo fabulosa que era en todo.

_Quien te enseño…o ya sabias antes de convertirte…???_

_No…_-miro de soslayo a Edward que recorría en ese momento una estantería con varias fotos…- _Edward tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarme…_-Bella, lo miro…

_No me habías dicho nada de que eras profesor_…-rió.

_No, la verdad que ella molestaba bastante con que quería aprender…era tan molesta como Alice…_-rió por lo bajo…

_Claro que no molestaba tanto…miente…fui la neófita mas tranquila de toda la tierra…_-Edward río…Bella nunca lo había escuchado reír así, entre melancólico y feliz por los recuerdos de su pasado.

_En que año te convertiste…???_

_El 20 de junio de 1932_…-dijo Edward mecánicamente y con la mirada clavada en una fotografía en especial…todos quedaron perplejos por la rapidez con que recordó el hecho.

_Guau…veo que tienes buena memoria_…-dijo Anne tratando de disipar lo tenso del momento. Bella aun lo miraba algo molesta, pues en su cabeza se gatillo un hecho que no había percibido…que tipo de relación tenían Edward y Anne???.

_Que?..._-salio de su trance al escuchar el tono de Anne…- _OH es que…es el día de mi cumpleaños…un año antes de volver junto a Carlisle._

_Es cierto, te convirtieron el mismo día del cumpleaños de Edward y quien…quien te transformo????...-_hubo rápidas miradas entre los dos Hale tras Bella.

_Es una historia muy triste Bella querida…muy muy triste_…-miro a sus hermanos- _Carlisle me acogió un año mas tarde…creo que llegamos con diferencia de meses con Rose…_-Bella olvido sus sospechas…pensó en lo ridículo del asunto.

_Algún día me lo contaras???..._

_Mmmm quizás…si es que me alcanza el tiempo…ya sabes que me pasare el resto de mi eternidad en un monasterio en las escabrosas cumbres del Tíbet…-_rió al contar otra vez su proyecto…luego sonrío- _tenemos visitas…-_los otros prestaron atención.

_Es cierto…!!!!! Es el jeep de Emmett!!!!_-rió Rose al tiempo que tiraba a Jasper del brazo rumbo al primer piso….Bella también bajo a ver a las visitas.

_Que pasa…que encontraste…???? Edward???.._.- le toco el brazo con cariño- _por favor no me dejes con la incertidumbre…_

_Que hace esta foto aquí_…-tenia en sus manos una antigua foto en blanco y negro de los dos sentados en un silloncito estilo francés sonriéndole a la cámara….con ropas tan elegantes como antiguas.

_Yo…lo siento, se me paso…siempre la llevo conmigo al igual que las de todos…_-le señalo las otras en que aparecía con cada uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen en diferentes épocas…incluso había una con el clan de Tanya- _te juro que no era para molestarte…ni siquiera…_

_Pensaste que Bella y yo vendríamos…_.-ella asintió- _debo bajar_…-dejo la foto en su lugar boca a bajo y en un destello ya estaba en el primer piso…

Anne sintió un escalofrío…ni siquiera levanto la foto…solo bajo con la rapidez de un humano a recibir a sus nuevas visitas…


End file.
